nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
An Ending is a scene, video or image seen at the end of a Nitrome Game. It concludes the plot of a game. To see an ending, the player must complete every level in the game, including the final level. Bonus Levels are not necessary to see an ending, but this may differ for different games. Endings range from being a simple screen, to minute-long animations. Some endings are also animations in a small box. Mini Games do not include endings. Below is a list of Endings. If a reader does not want to know the endings to the below Nitrome games, do not press "Show" on the tabs beneath the titles of the game. Some games also show a "special" ending if the player loses all there lives. Hot Air Sandman Chick Flick Roly Poly Feed Me The Feed Me ending is very hard to see as the "Continue" button for the last level (which leads to the ending) is almost always gone. Tanked Up Scribble Frost Bite If lose al lives, a "special" ending can be seed.A photo with him freeze in his house. Somewhere write Game over. Skywire Space Hopper Dangle Hot Air 2: All Blown Up First Ending Second Ending Square Meal Toxic Yin Yang Nanobots Off the Rails Headcase Pest Control Twang Thin Ice Snow Drift Jack Frost Aquanaut Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam The ending for Dirk Valentine consists of 2 end screens. End Screen 1 End Screen 2 Magneboy Cheese Dreams Knuckleheads Skywire 2 There are two endings for Skywire 2. Ending 1 Ending 2 Small Fry Mutiny Final Ninja Onekey Mallet Mania In the Dog House Numbskull Bomba Flipside Toxic II Fat Cat Frost Bite 2 If lose all lives, the player can see a "special" ending.In a newspaper can be seed Eskimo freezed. Ice Breaker Pixel Pop Flash Cat Twin Shot Mirror Image The Glassworks Ice Breaker: The Red Clan Rustyard Final Ninja Zero Power Up Double Edged Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions Parasite Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil Twin Shot 2 includes two endings, one for the Good levels and the other for the Evil levels. Each ending is unlocked once all the levels are completed in each level set and the Boss is defeated. Good Ending Evil Ending Droplets Rockitty Nebula Cave Chaos Graveyard Shift Cold Storage Ice Breaker: The Gathering Ice Breaker:The Gathering has an ending. There are seed all vikings bosses and some vikings saved jumping near an enemy rat what is cooked now. Avalanche B.C. Bow Contest B.C. Bow contest appears to have no ending. Rubble Trouble Skywire V.I.P. Blast RPG Tiny Castle Chisel Bullethead Fault Line Ribbit Worm Food Temple Glider Sky Serpents Enemy 585 thumb|300px|left Super Treadmill Bad Ice-Cream Rush The Bucket Chisel 2 Canary Test Subject Blue Silly Sausage Rubble Trouble Tokyo Canopy Mega Mash Nitrome must die Lockehorn Rubble Trouble Moscow Trivia * Both Small Fry and B.C. Bow Contest appear to have no ending. In Small Fry there is a loading button and if you click this button, the game does not load and gets stuck. * Droplets and Final Ninja Zero are the only games whose endings were altered after their release, most notably near the last sentence. For Droplets, the last sentence for the ending "The reign of terror begins" was removed some time after the release of the game, for unknown reasons. For Final Ninja Zero, the last sentence is now simply "I'm still your boss", instead of the original sentence "And Takeshi, I'm still your boss". It is unknown why the first few words were removed. * For unknown reasons, it is now impossible to view the ending for Feed Me!. When the last level is completed, the "Continue" button, and sometimes the "Submit Score" button is nowhere to be seen. It is possible that this is a Glitch, as the endings of older games, Roly Poly and Sandman, for instance, still can be viewed. * In Hot Air 2, the player can view the second ending by not collecting the last Stars in the game. Category:Game Components Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Lists Category:Endings